


Bread In Autumn

by inthequeensenglish



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Don't Read This, F/M, a gift for my friend, shipping her and desmond together, smh, this is literal shit, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthequeensenglish/pseuds/inthequeensenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JOKE FANFICTION. An artist professor and an archaeologist have dated for a while, but what happens when he leaves everything to avenge his past? AGAIN, JOKE FANFICTION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Layton daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Layton+daughter).



> I cannot stress this enough, this is a joke fanfiction for my friend. Do not take this serious. Also, this has to be the worst thing I have and will write because of my writer's block.

He expected her to be late. Punctuality was not the art professor’s strong suit. But Sycamore had agreed to meet her, and so he waited. And waited…  
Finally, at 6:48, a young woman slammed the door open, waiting for a moment to catch her breath.  
“Dessy! You won’t guess what happened!” She flung her briefcase across her colleague’s neat office and fell on the couch.  
“Ahem. My name is Desmond, Autumn. Please, just call me Desmond.” He said, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, but they simply slid back to their starting position.  
“Okay, Desmond. But listen, I was walking down Kensington, when I saw the cutest thing ever! It’s basically you!”  
She held up a loaf of bread in which a smiling face had been carved into. The professor burst out laughing, but Desmond did not seem amused. He stared her down.  
“I don’t see the joke…” He muttered, rubbing the back of his elbow like a child caught stealing candy.  
Autumn stood up and pulled his hair down and watched as it bobbed up and down and curled back to its normal state.  
“Your hair looks like bread!” She snickered. “I bet sparrows come down and try to eat it all the time!”  
He ignored her remark. “Anyways…. Shall we leave?” Desmond flashed a smile and held her hand.  
“Ah, yes! Almost forgot about our date.”  
He groaned. He loved her, but she would drive her up the wall sometimes…

**Author's Note:**

> Child. sorry it's so bad lol also I write short now for some reason?


End file.
